Le Malheur De La Lune
by Vlie Not-Okay
Summary: OneShotSongfic…Remus Lupin,loup garou,reprend conscience après une dure nuit de pleine lune…Seulement…Il y a du sang sur le sol…Et ce n’est pas le sien…RLOC


Me revoilà avec un OS tout droit sortit du four!En plus d'être un OS,c'est une Songfiction; deux pour le prix d'un!La chanson est _The Ghost Of You _et est extraite du cd _Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge _du groupe _My Chemical Romance_…Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer:Encore une fois, aucun des persos inventés par J.K.Rowling ne sont a moi. Seule, Catarina Stevens est sortie de mon imagination pour ce one-shot.

Rating:J'hésite…K sinon K+ mais c'est surtout pour deux ou trois phrases… Rien de bien épeurant ou dégoûtant!

Note:Il se peut qu'il y aille quelques fautes,même beaucoup,mais je vous assure que c'est normal.(Grammaire quand tu nous tiens…)

Remus se réveilla, après une autre nuit de pleine lune épuisante. Il était dans la Cabane Hurlante, recroquevillé sur lui-même tout tremblant et en sueur. Il avait fait sa transformation seul, cette fois ci mais il sut aussitôt que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans la pièce. L'odeur peut-être, sinon les traces de sang au sol… Il blêmit, que c'était-il passé? Lors de ses transformations, son esprit tombait dans une espèce de brouillard, le loup en lui le contrôlant entièrement. La plupart du temps, il s'infligeait plusieurs blessures faute de ne pouvoir mordre que lui-même. Mais l'odeur régnante dans la pièce n'était pas la sienne… Grâce à son odorat développé de loup-garou, il reconnut _son _odeur…

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died we'd be together_

À la vue de son corps blême étendu plus loin, devant la fenêtre, il eut envi de vomir. Son uniforme scolaire n'était que lambeau, une mare de sang l'entourant. Il s'approcha du corps froid et pâle, les larmes lui obstruant la vue et regarda avec peine son visage. Visage qui était labouré…Labouré par des griffes,_ ses_ griffes.

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, pleurant, tremblant, se maudissant pour le monstre qu'il était. Car oui, Remus Lupin ne se considérait plus comme un être humain. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme tel. Il était un monstre, une erreur de la nature. Il avait tué un ange…_ Son _ange.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

Jamais plus il ne la verrait lui sourire avec douceur et tendresse, jamais plus elle ne le consolerait comme elle l'avait tant fait par le passé… Elle lui avait fait confiance, et n'avait pas eu peur de lui. Il aurait dut l'éloignée de lui, la prévenir du danger qu'elle courait. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Qu'allaient dire ces parents? Il avait tué leur fille et bien que ce soit par accident, il risquait Azkaban pour cela. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant… Sa raison de vivre n'était plus de ce monde, et cela par _sa_ faute… «Quelle ironie du sort» pensa-t-il avec désespoir.

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever ever…_

_Ever_

Remus repensa a quand, plusieurs heures plus tôt, elle l'avait regarder avec inquiétude et lui avait posée _la_ question, celle dont il ne put que lui mentir. Pour la protégée, la sauvée. Mais cela n'avait servit strictement a rien…

** ! Flash Black !**

**_Catarina regardait Remus avait inquiétude. Il était blême, trop blême et semblait distrait. Avec douceur, elle posa sa main sur son bras. Il leva les yeux vers elle et pendant une fraction de seconde, il lui semblait qu'il portait sur son dos le pire fardeau qui soit. Dans ses yeux étaient la plus grande tristesse du monde et il semblait depuis trop longtemps combattre ses démons intérieurs._**

**_-Remus, que ce passe-t-il?Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire._**

_**-Je suis simplement inquiet…J'ai…Mon oncle Berni est très malade et je dois lui rendre visite ce soir.**_

_**-Ton oncle Berni!Remus n'est-ce pas lui qui est mort le mois dernier?**_

_**-Je dois y aller,on se revoit plus tard Catarina… La froideur dans sa voix étonna se dernier ainsi que Catarina. Mais elle le laissa partir, se promettant de lui en toucher quelques mots durant le repas du soir…**_

_** !Fin Du Flash Back !**_

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Ses larmes tombaient sur le visage aux traits fin de la jeune fille, se mélangeant avec le sang recouvrant en partie son visage.****Ses longs cheveux blonds, ressemblant à des fils d'ors à la lumière de l'aube, étaient empreints de sang.

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_All the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_

_She dies_

La peur qu'il l'habitait depuis toujours, c'est a dire tuer quelqu'un, c'était réalisée… Il avait tué une jeune fille, et pas n'importe laquelle; Catarina Stevens. La fille qui lui avait volée son cœur depuis la première fois qu'il avait croisé son doux regard. Maintenant, plus jamais elle n'ouvrirait les yeux. Elle était morte, emportant avec elle le cœur de Remus Lupin…

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

Il allait la ramenée a Poudlard. Avoué ce qu'il avait fait… Et faire des excuses aux parents de Catarina. On le traiterait de meurtrier, on l'insulterait. Mais il était près a supporté cela. Rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait fait subir à Catarina. Car même si il ne se souvenait plus, l'état de la Cabane Hurlante ne lui fit qu'imaginer les pires scénarios…

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are never gonna scar me_

_And all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il se détestait… Pour s'avoir fait mordre, pour être ce qu'il était. Il avait anéantis tous les espoirs qu'il avait de se trouver un travail plus tard. Si jamais il était encore vivant… Jamais il ne pourrait tenir le coup. Les regards des autres élèves… De ses meilleurs amis, les Maraudeurs. Partout ou il irait, il sera rejeté, humilié et un jour… Un jour il se délivrera de ses souffrances.

_If I fall_

_If I fall…Down_

Il se releva, serrant toujours jalousement le corps de la jeune fille contre lui. Lentement,il emprunta le tunnel menant au parc de Poudlard. A cette heure ci, les professeurs étaient déjà réveillés et probablement en train de préparés leurs cours de la journée. En se réveillant, les filles du dortoir des Gryffondor remarqueront l'absence de Catarina. Aussitôt, on commencera a se poser des questions…Mais personnes ne se doutera de ce qui c'était vraiment passé…

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

Il entra dans le grand hall de Poudlard, à bout de force mais tenant le coup. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon moldu et sur son torse nu on pouvait voir les multiples cicatrices, vieilles et nouvelles bariolant ses bras, son dos, son cou et son torse. Il emprunta plusieurs couloirs sans jamais rencontrer âmes qui vivent.

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

Il se promit de ne jamais plus tomber amoureux et surtout de se tenir loin des gens qu'il aime. Pour pouvoir les protéger de lui-même et du monstre qui se cachait en lui. Il allait finir sa vie, sans amis ni personne a qui il pourra faire du mal comme il en a fait a Catarina.

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are never gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna…_

Il arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledor… Mais ignorait le mot de passe. Il essaya tout, de nids-de-poule a serpent-a-sonnette et botte-en-caoutchou mais rien n'y fit. Sentant ses forces l'abandonné, il continua de chercher mais en vain… Dans un ultime effort, tel un cris de mort ou de détresse il hurla… Hurla sa peine, sa colère et sa frustration que le loup en lui est enlever la vie a un autre être humain. Il perdit conscience et lorsque le professeur Dumbledor, alarmé par le cris qu'il avait entendu découvrit les deux jeunes gens une morte et l'autre presque il s'empressa de les aidés…

** !Article ayant paru dans la Gazette Du Sorcier,quelques heures après la découverte de Remus Lupin tenant le cadavre de Catarina Stevens. !**

**_Fin tragique pour une jeune élève de Poudlard par Martine Skeeter ( !)_**

**_C'est ce matin a l'aube que le professeur Dumbledor, directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Internationale Poudlard, a découvert le corps ensanglanté d'une jeune élève. Catarina Stevens, 16 ans est morte des mains –ou plutôt des pattes- d'un loup-garou. Nous tenons ces informations du Medicomage-legiste chargé de faire l'autopsie du corps. La jeune Catarina laisse dans le deuil famille et amis. Nos sincères condoléances pour la famille Stevens. Une cérémonie funéraire sera organise dans un endroit privé. Seuls les proches y seront._**

_**Martine Steeker,en direct de Poudlard.**_

** !Autre article paru trois semaines après le premier !**

_**L'identité du Loup-Garou de Poudlard enfin dévoilée par Martine Skeeter**_

**_Trois semaines après la mort tragique de Catarina Stevens, nous tenons enfin le meurtrier. Il s'agit de Remus Lupin qui était élève Poudlard et un ami de Catarina. Comment Dumbledor a-t-il pu lui permettre d'étudier dans cet établissement. Plusieurs plaintes sont portées contre le jeune homme, qui est présentant tombé dans le comas et qui flotte entre la vie et la mort. Les parents de la victime ont décidé de ne pas porter plaintes contre Monsieur Lupin mais il devra débourser une somme d'argent qui ne nous a pas encore été dévoilée. Espérons qu'un pareil meurtrier ne pourra pas rester a Poudlard._**

_**Martine Skeeter, journaliste pour la Gazette Du Sorcier**_

_** !FIN !**_

(!) Martine Skeeter:Oui,oui c'est une parente de Rita Skeeter.

Alors vous avez aimés? Détestés?Pour que je sache vous devez laissez un review!

Je tiens à avertir tout les fans de Remus Lupin que je ne déteste pas celui-ci et qu'il continuera sa dernière année à Poudlard grâce a l'aide de Dumbledor. Alors sans rancune!

Bloody-Angel-Me


End file.
